Al final, ¿podremos ser más?
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU. Riko una chica problemática en el pasado, hoy se la pasa aburrida e su nueva escuela. Pero "gracias" a una situación insignificante terminara en el consejo estudiantil. ¿Las cosas irán bien?—¿Mal summary? No lo se, pero por favor, pasa y lee. Dale una oportunidad.—Lo se, soy mala con los títulos.


**Buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.**

 **Quiero decir que me da miedo pero me emociona de igual manera mostrarles este primer capitulo. Deseo compartirla. Igual esta sera la primera vez que publico aquí e intento manejar a los personajes, así que espero contar con sus comentarios** **—constructivos, por favor—y contar con su futuro apoyo.**

 **Este fic es con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 **Y sin más, les veo abajo.**

 **DESCLEMIER : Love Lab, NO me pertenece.**

* * *

 **-POV RIKO-**

 _Mi nombre es Kurahashi Riko, muchos me describirían como una chica poco elegante y sin modales... razón por la cual pocos de los chicos que me han interesado, me han rechazado. Ya que hasta hace poco asistí a escuelas publicas y mixtas, donde mas de una vez me enamore de alguno de mis amigos, pero todos ellos ya sea antes o durante mi confesión me decían que me veían como un chico más... Eso me llevo a una faceta de bully en la secundaria el último año y el primero de mi preparatoria. Gracias a un par de amigas y el constante regaño de mi madre fueron razones suficientes, por las que decidí dejar esto_ _atrás y empezar en otra escuela desde cero. Así que h_ _ace ya casi un año decidí entrar a la Academia Femenina Fujisaki, me mate estudiando para los exámenes y aunque no fue con nota perfecta lo logre..._

—Oh, hola Riko... —Dijo una chica de lentes, la cual sonreía con cierta malicia.

—Enomoto...-sempai,—Salude con cierto miedo al ver su rostro.—¿Cómo estas? -Si bien la conoció en primaria por unos años, y aunque no era fácil de tratar, termine siendo una de sus pocas amigas.—¿Y Sayo? ¿Dónde la dejaste ahora?—Le dije con cierto reproche.

—Conmigo no uses esa formalidad...—Pidió con un leve sonrojo.—Sayo, esta con su hermano... pero un segundo más con el y lo mato...—mientras recordaba eso, cierta aura oscura empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

—Me imagino.—Dije para después suspirar.

—Aburrida, no esperes mucho de una escuela como esta. Te lo dije cuando te ayude para estudiar.—Me dijo, viendo hacia la entrada.

—Eno.—Grito una pelirroja que se acercaba.—No te he dicho que no me dejes atrás.

—Si, si... vamos o se nos hará tarde Sayo.—Le dijo ignorando su estado alterado.

—Serás... buenos días Riko.—Me saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, bien me retiro, la primera clase es deporte.—Dije para empezar a caminar.

—No, rompas otro récord...—Me dijo con burla la chica de gafas.

—Sayo-sempai no dejes a Enomoto-sempai sola...—Le dije para guiñar el ojo y salir corriendo.

 _Si bien aquellas palabras no tuvieron sentido para muchas que nos veían... ellas lo habían entendido y ambas rojas me empezaron a atacar con palabras, pero como estaba lejos apenas si entendía..._

—Romperás tu récord de nuevo, Riko...—se burlaba Mika, mientras cerraba su closet.

—Tu también...—Susurre por lo bajo.—Tal vez... pero por ahora, solo me lo tomare con calma.—Dije sin muchas ganas.

—Aburrida... ¿Por qué no te unes a algún club?—me pregunto mientras nos dirijamos al campo.

—No hay ninguno que me interese... ademas todas me quieren en alguno... seguro se armaría una guerra si escojo.

—La tienes difícil.

—Ni que lo digas... lo siento. —dije al sentir que choque con alguien.

—No hay problema, no me fije por donde caminaba.—Dijo la otra chica que alzo su vista a mi.

 _Que linda..._ —No, es mi culpa... déjame ayudarte.—le dije extendiendo mi mano.

—Puedo sola.—me dijo con cierto enfado. Y vaya que su mirada da miedo.

—¿Que esta pasando?—dijo la profesora que llegaba.

—Nada, solo que...—Intente hablar, mas ella me interrumpió.

—Ella me tiro, después de que...—intento explicar mas la profesora no le dio tiempo.

 _Palabras incorrectas..._ Pense con pesadez y esperando lo peor.

—Kurahashi-san a la oficina de asesoramiento.—me dijo en alto y señalando a la salida del lugar la profesora.—Maki-san ¿esta bien? No te lastimo...—fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de salir.

 _Ahora que lo pienso ese apellido me es familiar...Maki... Maki Natsuo... Mierda, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil... pero, esperen un momento, eso fue un accidente ¿no?..._ al llegar me detuve y tome un poco de aire antes de tocar, mas alguien se había adelantado... era mi profesora. Trague pesado saliba al ver su mirada y determinación.

—Pase...—Cedió el paso, la voz de una mujer.

—Vamos, esto tiene sus consecuencias...

 _Después de eso regaños que fue lo único que recibí de ambas, ya que ninguna me dejo hablar... en parte entendía que gracias a la reputación de mi vieja escuela les hiciera pensar que había sido apropósito pero esta vez no había sido el caso... no tengo nada en contra de esta chica._

 _Que día ahora tengo que ayudar al consejo y mejorar mi actitud con ella y en general... debí ir donde mis amigos..._ fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de entrar por aquella puerta... mi sorpresa fue cuando vi como la _Princesa de Fuji_ , besaba un dakimura con un dibujo horrible, por cierto...

—Esto que acabas de ver es solo una ilusión...—Dijo poniendo esa cosa en una silla.

 _¿de verdad? Me cree tonta y ciega..._ —Entonces que es pasa con esa cosa en...—Señale con cierto miedo.

—Estoy perdida, pronto la escuela lo descubrirá y después el mundo...—Dijo tirando de rodillas al piso y empezando a "llorar".

 _Vaya si que es melodramática._ —Tranquila... no diré nada. Yo también lo hice, alguna vez, así que por favor cálmate.— _paciencia no te vayas, quédate un poco mas..._

—¿Enserio...? ah, eres con la que tropeze en la pista.—Dijo con sorpresa. _Apenas me reconoces._ —Lo siento si cause problemas...—Pidió con una leve sonrisa.

—Tranquila, mi "castigo" sera ser tu asistente...—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿asistente...?—Me pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

 _De verdad es una chica lista y con "clase"..._ —Los profesores admiran tu trabajo, pero se preocupan de que un día colapses...—dije al recordar parte de la conversación de los maestros.—Así que deja me presento mi nombre es Kurahasi Riko, soy del 2-3.—le dije con una sonrisa mas amplia y extendiendo mi mano.

—Me llamo, Natsuo Maki. 2-1—Sonriendo con inocencia y sacudiendo un poco la mía.—Pero no necesito de tus servicios...—Agrego poco después.

 _¡EH...! ¿Quien se cree esta chica...? De verdad que es muy..._ —Que lastima, ya que los profesores fueron quienes decidieron. Si gustas cambiarlo, habla con ellos.—Dije molesta y mostrando le, la puerta.

—Claro que lo haré, permiso.

—Esperare aquí.—Dije antes de tomar asiento en el sofá y sacar una revista de mi mochila. Al paso de unos 20 minutos, volvió con un mueca, creo que intentando sonreír.— ¿Y bien?

—Bienvenida, solo no te entrometas en mi trabajo.—Fue lo ultimo que me dijo tomando asiento, con tono frió, para enterrar su rostro entre los papeles que estaban en la mesa.

* * *

Bien, lo dejare aquí, por ahora.

De verdad, espero les guste. Ya veremos que tan bien recibida es, para ver si más adelante sacar el siguiente capitulo. Aviso, que tiendo a hacer las primeras partes o capítulos muy rápidos y después ya entro a detalles.

 **En mi caso con un comentario, favorito o seguidor es suficiente para saber que mi trabajo no quedo tan mal.**

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

 ** _Esto sera raro_ —en mi al menos, hasta ahora—pero aviso que las actualizaciones serán de un mes o dos, dependiendo varios factores, como mi vida o bien el ritmo en que esta historia es leída por alguien.**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
